The present invention relates generally to deploying applications, and more specifically, to deploying applications with deployment configurations and physical artifacts.
In the field of application deployment, one or more physical artifacts and deployment configurations are configured and installed to a system. A physical artifact may include operating system files, data sets, and libraries. Deployment configurations may include operating system configurations, middleware configurations, and the like. One challenge in application deployment is the representation of different configurations, and automation of the deployment process, as different versions of deployment configurations may not be initially compatible with versions of physical artifacts.